My Friends Over You
by poetic-halfbreed
Summary: InuYasha makes his most dificult choice in this song fiction. It's been the biggest issue in theshow and i bet that it makes you wonder too. Who will it be? Kagome or Kikyo? Find out in this New Found Glory song fiction!


Yeah so, since my last song fiction went over so well I decided that I wanted to write another. As usual, I don't own the song, it's by New Found Glory, nor the characters..but the story, however is all my own! Oh and in advance to all those Kikyo fans out there, I apologize, she get's a little bashed on in this fic! Enjoy!  
  
"Please.I beg of you, InuYasha.die with me." Her eyes pleaded for him to agree, but no matter how much he knew he had once cared for her, it was impossible to do.  
  
"Kikyo..I-I just." He began, but before he could finish, Kikyo had gently pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. Then before he could continue she leaned forward and sweetly kissed him, holding him there, stunned to a silence and locked in her passion.  
  
I'm drunk off your kiss For another night in a row  
  
Suddenly the realization of what was happening hit him; she was pulling him deeper and deeper in some sort of spell. He was lost in a sea of Kikyo's poisonously sweet passion; and there was no escape to be found. Why did this seem so familiar? The white-hot sensation of flames searing his body flung him back to his consciousness and he looked down to see Kikyo's magic surrounding him and pulling him roughly down to hell.  
  
This is becoming too routine for me  
  
"No! I won't fall for this again!" The half-demon cried leaping to safety. He landed softly in the grass, crouching like a crazed wild animal in a cage. "You've tried this trick once before, Kikyo. Did you really think I would forget?" He growled. Kikyo was plainly hurt; her magic had faded into a pale blue glow, as if it too was defeated once again. Perhaps it was connected to her, maybe it felt too. InuYasha thought about this for a moment but his thoughts quickly reverted to his current plight. He slowly rose to his feet; a defiant yet somehow gentle expression on his face. "Listen Kikyo.it can never be the way it was."  
  
But I did not mean to lead you on  
  
"I'm sorry..but you're dead Kikyo." He said slowly, carefully choosing his words. Kikyo's expression grew harsh and unforgiving-InuYasha knew that look; it was the same as the day she shot him with her enchanted arrow. "Do I mean nothing to you, InuYasha?" Kikyo demanded coldly. That girl.she did this to you. Did she not?" Kikyo continued with an obviously forced smile.  
  
And it's all right to pretend That we still talk it's all for show  
isn't it  
  
InuYasha gaped at the miko, could it be that somehow he was the one who changed? Was it him that destroyed their once passionate relationship?  
"K-Kagome has done nothing. Even if I am the one who's changed, it does not change you're fate." InuYasha muttered.  
  
It's my fault that it fell apart  
  
Kikyo grimaced but her eyes remained cold as she watched InuYasha continue.  
"Aren't I the very reason you wander the Earth still Kikyo? Maybe I should just end your misery now then. You don't belong here any longer Kikyo."  
  
Just maybe you need this And I didn't mean to lead you on  
  
"As for me, I have my own life. A real one that doesn't need sustaining with the use of other's souls. I have people here who need me." InuYasha said sternly. Kikyo's expression grew increasingly tearful with each syllable and as he watched her a little part of him died. He knew he needed to do this. "Farewell Kikyo." He finished and turned to walk away.  
  
You were everything I wanted But I just can't finish what I've started  
  
Kikyo's harsh voice stopped him.  
"Did you ever want to be with me? Or was I merely a tool of you're sinister plots?" InuYasha halted, his back to Kikyo and replied,  
"You were everything I wanted..but that love died along with you the day you shot me.." he left a stunned Kikyo in his wake.  
  
"InuYasha! InuYasha where are you!" a worried chorus of voices echoed through the forest.  
"Are you under here, InuYasha?" Shippo said peeking under a rock. "Nope, not there either." The young kitsune said putting the rock back into its place on the ground. Kagome sighed deeply and flopped onto a nearby tree stump.  
"Where could he be?" she sighed.  
"I wouldn't worry too much about him, Kagome. He's quite capable of taking care of himself." Miroku stated in an attempt to cheer her up. "Besides, I'm here to protect you while he's gone." The lecherous monk said pulling Kagome uncomfortably close. However, this did not last long, as he was swiftly nailed in the back of the head with Sango's weapon.  
"Can't you behave for just one second?!" She exclaimed.  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome said. Shippo walked up beside the dazed monk on the ground and sighed.  
"You'd think he'd have learned by now." He stated absently. A loud rustling in the trees above them made the group look up.  
  
There's no room left here on my back  
  
"There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Where the heck have you been?" Kagome exclaimed.  
"Feh. Like it's any of your business." He huffed. Before Kagome could scold him further a large explosion filled the air.  
"Waaa! What was that!?" Shippo cried clinging to Sango's leg.  
"I don't know. Let's go found out, c'mon!" InuYasha said pulling Kagome onto his back and hurrying off in the direction of the billows of black smoke.  
  
The group sped hastily towards the black clouds of smoke and the stifling heat that was emitted from the burning village ahead of them.  
"What happened here?" Sango muttered in a horrified awe when they reached the site of the incident. The entire village was engulfed in flames, and panicked villagers scurried about trying to put out the fires. Some children in the village were huddled in a clump, well out of the way of the makeshift firemen in the village. Some of them wept but others merely stared at the fires; their eyes glazed over in a dreamy sort of way. Kagome walked over to the group and knelt on one knee so she was eye to eye with a young dark haired boy.  
"Please. Tell me, what happened?" She queried. The boy looked as if he would not speak but he seemed to think better of it when he got a look from InuYasha.  
  
It was damaged long ago  
  
"This village used to have a shard of what is known as the sacred jewel or the shikon no tama." The boy started.  
"A shard of the jewel?" Kagome echoed. The boy nodded and continued,  
"But our priest was watching over it and he became obsessed with its power. When a woman in priestess garbs came to our village to relieve him of his power, he did not give it up so easily." the boy stated and trailed off.  
"Priestess garbs? What was the woman's name?" Miroku asked. The child was silent for a moment then he answered,  
"I think she said her name was..Kikyo.yes that's it. Her name was lady Kikyo." A deep silence fell over the group. Sango was the first to break the silence,  
"So what happened?"  
"The priest and Lady Kikyo fought and slowly destroyed our village, until the priest finally went mad and destroyed himself in order to try and end his opponent's life." The boy finished grimly.  
"So he exploded?" Shippo asked. The boy nodded.  
  
Though you swear that you are true  
  
Suddenly InuYasha leapt forward and collared the boy gruffly. The boy's eyes grew fearful and he trembled in the half-demon's grasp.  
"The priestess! What happened to the priestess?!" He growled fiercely. The boy stared at him; his mouth hanging open in terror and answered with a fearful squeak. "WELL? ANSWER ME!" InuYasha roared impatiently.  
"I-I don't know!" the child cried.  
"InuYasha! Leave that poor boy alone! You're scaring him!" Kagome cried.  
"Not until I get some answers!"  
"SIT!" InuYasha's face was flung forcefully into the ground making him release the boy; who immediately ran for dear life.  
"I can't believe you! As if these kids don't have enough things to be afraid of!" Kagome scolded the face-planted half-breed.  
"Kagome! Look out!" Sango cried. Kagome looked up just as something flew into her, flinging her to the ground and swiftly knocking the air out of her lungs.  
"Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed running to her aid. "Kagome! Speak to me!" Shippo whimpered. Miroku cradled the now unconscious girl in the crook of his right arm and looked to the source of the blast.  
"I-InuYasha.I believe I just found your answer.." He stammered. InuYasha hurriedly freed himself of the dirt and looked up to the rooftops; he could only see a bright blue glow at first, but as his vision became clearer so did the culprit.  
"Kikyo." he muttered. He could feel her power increase as she prepared to fire another blast. "Kikyo NO!" He exclaimed. She merely laughed and let her deadly attack go speeding towards Kagome and the huddled group around her.  
  
I still pick my friends over you (My friends over you)  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened in horror and at first, all he could do was stand there frozen in fear. But when he realized that his friends were also frozen he jumped into action; quickly he grabbed Kagome and Shippo flinging them over his shoulder and with his free hand he grabbed hold of Sango's arm-she already had a death grip on Miroku's arm. Just as the blast hit, InuYasha pulled his friends to safety. He knelt with Kagome cradled in his right arm and Shippo clinging to his right shoulder. Sango and Miroku knelt to his left, stunned to an ominous silence. The half-demon felt Kagome stir and looked to her.  
Please tell me everything That you think I should know  
"I.InuYasha?" she whispered weakly.  
"Kagome.save your strength." InuYasha started.  
"No.I'm fine. InuYasha.you need to know.I'm sorry." She said with a struggle. InuYasha looked to her with puzzlement, why should she be sorry? Kagome saw the look on his face and continued. "I'm sorry..I ruined everything.with you and Kikyo." he shook his head not believing what he was hearing.  
"No.that's not true.." He whispered his voice wavering.  
"But.you and Kikyo..and what about.." He shook his head again, more vigorously this time, when he looked back to Kagome she had fallen asleep. He could feel the rage swell up in him and he fiercely whispered, "Don't worry Kagome." He looked back to Kikyo, hate and pure spite filling his golden eyes. "Why did you do that to Kagome?" he demanded.  
About all the plans we made "So we can be together once again. With that foolish girl, out of the way we can do what we always planned. And besides there can only be one face as such." Kikyo replied with an insidious smile. InuYasha couldn't stand any more of this, enough was enough.  
"If I were to choose right now whose face I would never want to see again, it would be yours, Kikyo." He muttered viciously. Kikyo's gaze hardened, but InuYasha hardly noticed as he continued. "The past is the past, Kikyo and I sure as heck ain't gonna relive it." He growled harshly. It hurt enough the first time around he thought grimly. He laughed, but it was forced and hallow. "Had Naraku not cut you down, surely I would have eventually." Kikyo opened her mouth to say something, but she seemed to think better of it and she quickly closed it again.  
When I was never to be found "If I never see you again, I'll be the happiest half-demon alive. Oh, and by the way every time you couldn't find me back then, just think of how happy I was." He finished coldly. He knew most of that last part was a lie, but that didn't stop him from smirking.  
And it's all right to forget that we still talk The look of disgust on Kikyo's face was painful for him yet also very satisfying.  
"You told me.I was everything.." She whimpered.  
"I never remember saying anything like that." InuYasha lied. He didn't want anything to do with her any longer if he could prevent it. He could no longer stand around and watch her torture Kagome and his heart. "I never want to speak to you again Kikyo.never." He huffed icily. Kikyo floated down off the roof, her soul gatherers carrying her down. She smiled at him, almost as if she hadn't heard a word of what he said, and hugged him. Didn't you hear me? He thought. However, this thought was fleeting as he felt her grip tighten on him. She heard me all right; she just refuses to give up!  
  
It's all for fun isn't it  
  
He shoved her away glaring at her with his hardened golden eyes.  
"No InuYasha! You must come! You didn't want it like this. I know it!" Kikyo cried. InuYasha laughed coldly and shook his head.  
"Are you so sure of that? Have you become completely blind Kikyo?"  
  
It's my fault it fell apart  
  
"This..this is that girl's fault! That wretched girl. How I despise her!" Kikyo said icily. InuYasha looked down at the pitiful woman that had once been his love and shook his head.  
"No Kikyo. No. It's my fault." Kikyo looked up at him with tears dancing in her eyes. "It's my fault because I fell in love..with someone else." He said looking over towards Kagome with a gentle smile. Kikyo gaped at him, a former shell of a woman who had lost everything. Finally, she regained her voice,  
"Why do you do this InuYasha?"  
  
Cuz maybe you need this and I didn't mean to lead you on  
  
InuYasha sighed and walked away from her. He did not wish to break her anymore. He knew how that felt; she had done it to him; every time she hurt Kagome, she had broken him.  
"Why InuYasha?" Kikyo demanded once more. InuYasha did not face her, but he replied,  
" For my friends.and for Kagome." He muttered and walked away.  
  
You were everything I wanted But I just can't finish what I've started  
  
InuYasha knelt down and picked up Kagome holding her gently in his arms. Shippo looked up at him puzzlement yet innocence in his expression. InuYasha simply gave him an uncharacteristic smile and allowed him to hop up onto his shoulder. He looked to his left to find Sango and Miroku sharing in that same puzzled expression as Shippo, but he didn't want to answer any questions of what they had just witnessed. They both must have understood that as they both kept silent about the event. InuYasha began to walk off; back to Keade's village was the safest place for them all to go. However, he stopped when he heard Sango let out a painful cry. He turned to see her holding her ankle; Miroku offering to help her up, but Sango refusing him help for obvious reasons. InuYasha sighed and knelt down.  
"Get on." He commanded. Sango nodded and griped his shoulders tightly. Miroku sighed disappointed then followed as InuYasha carried the two girls and kitsune off into the woods.  
There's no room left here on my back  
  
When they finally reached the village it was nightfall and the stars sparkled brilliantly down from the black velvet sky. Keade had been happy to room the little group of unexpected visitors and was even kind enough to bandage up Sango's hurt ankle.  
  
It was damaged long ago  
  
While the others settled down into sleep, InuYasha lay awake on the roof of the old priestess's hut. He gazed at the stars as if they held all the answers he was looking for; though he knew very well that they held none at all. What else should you have done? She was going to kill Kagome. he tried assuring himself. He yawed widely. It was late, and the silence of the darkness had finally swallowed up the village. A good time for thinking as far as InuYasha saw it. Get a grip..She's dead..she deserves none of that type of pity. The only pity she deserves is that she still wanders in this world aimlessly. She isn't worth my time. Besides what price would I have to pay to have her again? He thought.  
"I don't want her, not for that price.no. I don't know what I would do if Kagome.." he said aloud as if confirming his earlier decision was indeed correct. He sighed and fell into a fitful sleep. Though you swear that you are true I still pick my friends over you (My  
friends over you)  
  
All that night he dreamt of Kikyo, mostly of his actions that day. Others of what Kikyo may have done to his friends and Kagome had he not taken action. He woke in a cold sweat and sighed with relief when he realized Kagome and Shippo's cold lifeless bodies had only been a bad dream. The dreams had confirmed his actions to be right even more so that when he had fallen asleep the night before.  
  
Just maybe you need this you need this. And I didn't mean to Lead you  
on  
  
He stretched a little then gracefully leapt off the roof and onto the ground below; he had not even realized someone was there until he landed. Kagome smiled at him-nothing like the smiles Kikyo had given him-Sweetly and sincerely.  
"InuYasha. There you are." She chirped pleasantly. He couldn't help but smile back at her. She was the very reason that he rid himself of Kikyo; in a way, he not only saved her life, but she also saved him. He was free of the past, to continue on to the future; a future with friends to look forward to. "Sango! You're not supposed to walk on it yet!" Kagome said catching sight of Sango walking around on her bad ankle.  
"Don't worry I'm fin-" Sango said as she stumbled and was quickly caught by Miroku. He smiled hinting that he was about to do something inappropriate. "Don't even think about." Sango said pushing the lecher away.  
"Think about what? What was he thinking about doing?" Shippo queried innocently.  
"Ehhh. I think we'll explain that to you when you're a little older." Kagome muttered allowing Sango to lean to her shoulder.  
"Why would he have to know about chivalry when he's older?" Miroku said with a knowing smirk.  
"Chivalry! What?" Sango cried. InuYasha watched all this from a comfortable spot in the grass. He shook his head with a chuckle and stood to help out with the situation.  
  
You were everything I wanted But I just can't finish what I've started there's no room left here on my back It was damaged long ago though  
you swear that you are true  
  
The shouting contest had soon ended as the group helped Sango into bed. (Against her protesting) They decided they would stay with her, to keep her company. And as the day drew on and night fell, InuYasha once again lay awake. He looked around at his sleeping companions; Sango was sleeping in a bed Keade had made up for her. Miroku lay beside her with Shippo sleeping on his chest, rising and falling with each breath Miroku took. Kagome was rested against InuYasha's own shoulder. She looks so peaceful. He thought feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. He smiled and fell finally into a contented sleep.  
  
I'll still pick my friends over you  
  
Heh. I wanna hear what you think. So in other words..REVIEW!!! n_n 


End file.
